


Fairytales

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing special about Lee Donghae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble to celebrate the anniversary.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Lee Donghae. There was nothing special about this boy. Sure he was handsome, but so were many other boys. He had a lovely smile and a good head of hair and loved to dance. But so did many other boys.

No. Lee Donghae was not special at all.

Except.

Except Lee Donghae didn't think that. Because he was in love with someone incredibly special. Someone who was beautiful and smart and the most amazing person Donghae knew. And Hyukjae loved him back. He told him so every day. It was in his eyes when they woke up together in the morning. It was the way Hyukjae could make Donghae's day perfect just by his smile. It was the way Hyukjae would touch him, like Donghae is the most precious thing in the world.

 

I was always meant to hold your hand, love, Hyukjae would say, long fingers knitted in his'. And Donghae would look at their laced fingers and marvel at how Hyukjae's hands were made to fit in to his'.

 

Sometimes Hyukjae would be late home because he worked so hard (too hard) and Donghae would fall asleep, waiting for him, on the couch. He would wake up some early hour in the morning to Hyukjae's gentle hands and apologetic voice.

 

Donghae, why are you sleeping on the couch? Hyukjae would ask softly and Donghae would curl into him because Hyukjae was always, so very warm.

Because the bed is always too big for me, Donghae wouldn't say and Hyukjae would laugh quietly and pull him up to his feet.

 

Donghae knew he must be the luckiest person on the planet because he felt that way every single time Hyukjae kissed him.

 

I love you, Hyukjae would whisper into the corner of Donghae's lips and Donghae would kiss him back. I love you a hundred times more, he would say, and watch Hyukjae's smile grow brighter than the day.

 

It didn't matter if the world thought he wasn't special because Hyukjae loved him, and to Donghae that meant more than all other things in the world.

 

\---

 

Once upon a time, there lived a boy by the name of Lee Hyukjae. He was in love with a boy called Lee Donghae, who had a smile brighter than all the stars in the sky.

 

***


End file.
